


Birthday Pie

by FKAErinElric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Pie, Dean's Birthday, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, Sensual pie eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Castiel has a surprise for Dean's birthday





	Birthday Pie

 

            Dean tried to stifle his yawn. Him, Sam, and Jack were returning from a hunt. It had been an easy hunt but a long one. A simple salt and burn, bread run, that turned into an all day ordeal. He blocked another yawn as he guided his car down the road. He was glad to be heading home he wanted to rest. He noticed Sam’s face lite up with the light of his cell phone.

            “Come on man it’s too bright for that you’re hurting my eyes.” Dean groaned.

            “Sorry man, I got a text.” Sam responded.

            Dean noted how Sam looked a little nervous now. Dean narrowed his eyes. Today was his birthday and suspicious texts meant that Sam and Cas were planning something. He let out a groan. He was not a big fan of his birthday, especially as he was getting up in years. He didn’t think it was all that big a deal most of the time he was on a hunt on his birthday, and being it was in January if it wasn’t on a hunt then it was a freaking snow storm or colder than necessary. He frowned a January birthday sucked, he wished he was born in July or August at least then he could celebrate with a beach party or something. But nope had to be born in the winter when people don’t want to go out in the cold or they want to something like ice skate.

            He turned to Sam and point blank asked. “What are you and Cas planning?” He asked his voice gruff with a hint of annoyance.

            “N, no.” Sam said.

            “Bull crap Sam. I already told you I don’t want some dumb party. I just want to go home and rest.”

            Sam gave a sheepish grin and looked away.

            The car was full of silence after that. Jack was asleep in the back and not privy to the events in the front seat.

            Dean pulled baby into the garage. “Man I don’t want a surprise party.” He grumbled. He stepped out of the car.

            Sam took his keys from him.

            “The hell man?” Dean demanded

            Sam shook his head. “I’m going to take Jack to dinner. You have fun.” And with that his little brother jumped back in the car and left.

            Dean shook his head. Well whatever was going on it involved Cas. He wondered what his boyfriend had come up with. He walked into the main part of the bunker and immediately smelled hot fresh greasy burgers.

            “Hello Dean.” Greeted Cas in his usual flat gruff tone.

            “Hello Cas.” He repeated and flashed him a grin. “Word on the street is you have a surprise party for me.”

            Cas tilted his head and frowned. “Oh would that street be named Sam? He was supposed to keep it a secret.”

            “Word to the wise Cas,” He walked up to him and hugged him. “Sam is really bad at keeping secrets.”

            “Noted.” Cas responded as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. He looked down at Dean; his soulful blue eyes were full of life.

            “What’s the plan for the night?” He kissed Cas on the jaw and flashed him a grin.

            “Dinner first.” He kissed him back

            “And?” He asked as he pulled away from him.

            Cas smiled. “You’ll see Dean.” Cas led him to the kitchen area and pointed at the table. Laid out before him were a few hamburgers, fries and a beer was waiting on the table for Dean.

            “Oh you really know how to treat a man.” Dean said. He sat on the table and started eating. The food was really good. “Hmm,” he groaned. “This is really good.”

            The angel smiled. “Glad you like it.”

            Dean suddenly felt awkward eating in front of him. He tried to remind himself that the angel didn’t need to eat. He picked up a fry and held it out to Cas’s lips.

            The angel stared at it then slowly leaned forward and took the fry in his mouth and licked Dean’s fingers while he was at it. He frowned as he chewed on the fry.

            “What’s wrong?” He asked and took a big bit of his burger.

            Cas coughed and grabbed Dean’s beer and took a sip. “That fry just tasted like salt, and starch.”

            “Sorry buddy. I was just hoping you could share the dinner with me.” He picked up a fry and ate it. He realized quickly that Cas had added too much salt to them. “Are you trying to raise my blood pressure?” He asked and he took a big swig of beer.

            Cas tilted his head. “I was not aware that greasy food was an aphrodisiac.”

            Dean almost choked on his food from laughter. “No man, it’s not a turn on you put too much salt on the fries.”

            “Really?” He picked up a fry and sniffed it then looked at it. “Oh I see now. Next time I will use less.” He shook the fry and little grains of salt plinked as it bounced off of stuff.

            “Don’t fling salt man.” Dean grumbled as he finished up his food.

            Cas ate the rouge fry and frowned. “I do not see how humans like these things.” He got up from the table and headed to the oven. He opened it and pulled out something. Dean could smell it before he said anything. “I also baked a pie.”

            Dean’s eyes lit up. “Oh man, pie.” He grinned as Cas sat it on the table to cut. “Oh baby I love you.”

            Cas laid a piece on the table for him. It was a nice heathy piece of cheery pie. “You love me or the pie?”

            Dean smirked. “The pie of course.” He laughed and dug into it. He let out another moan and Cas raised an eye brow. “Oh this is good,” He took another bit and let out another dirty sounding moan. “This is better than sex.”

            The angel gave a laugh. “I would almost be insulted if I hadn’t made that pie.”

            Dean cuts off another piece of pie and holds it out towards Cas’s mouth.

            He gave it a look then looked at Dean. “Dean I,” When he’s mouth opened Dean pushed the piece in. Cas frowned and chewed it.

            “Good isn’t it?”

            He tilted he’s head. “I suppose to a human pallet. Judging by your moans I would say it is very good. However to me it tastes of flour, cherries, and sugar. A few other things, I think it’s the chemicals they used the cleaning process of the cherries before they were canned. I can also detect a hint of… can.”

            “Man that has to suck.” He looked at the pie and frowned.

            “Is something wrong you look sad?”

            He looked up at Cas and shook his head. “It’s just a shame that you can’t enjoy this with me.” He pointed to the pie. “You worked hard on this and you can’t enjoy it with me.”

            The black haired man gives a small. “Oh,” He looked at the pie and smiles. “I might have an idea… unless you don’t want to…”

            Dean raised an eyebrow. Where they about to get kinky with a pie? Could they do that? “I’ll try anything once Cas.” He smiled at him in hopes that Cas understood what he meant.

            Cas took the fork out of Dean’s hand. He cut a piece of the pie and held the fork out to Dean. “Open your mouth and close your eyes.”

            Dean smirked. “Alright but next time we should get some fruit for this.” He closed his eyes.

            “Well it has cherry so it is fruit.” He eased the fork to Dean’s mouth, Dean’s tongue darted out and he wrapped it around the pie and took it in.

            He let out another suggestive moan as he enjoyed the pie. “So where did you get this idea?”

            “I ugh, looked up romantic things to do with a partner and they suggested… feeding them. I thought it was… odd and you wouldn’t like it.”

            Dean opened his eyes. “Why?”

            “I know you Dean. If I had suggested I fed you, you would say something like,” He smiled then said. “I’m not a baby Cas I don’t need to be fed.” He said in a bad impersonation of Dean.

            Dean frowned. “First of all I don’t sound like that. Second of all this is sensual so it’s different.”

            Cas let out a hum of agreement then cut another piece of pie. Dean took it eagerly into his mouth. “They also suggested messages, candles, chocolate, hot bubble bath, and a cooking dinner.”

            Dean gave him a suggestive eye brow wiggle. “Oooh you going to do all that?”

            “Candles are a fire hazard,” He cut him another bite of pie. The piece was almost down to the end. “I got pie instead of chocolate.” He put the piece of pie in Dean’s mouth. “And we don’t have a tub for a bubble bath.”

            Dean let out a soft hmm. “Yeah well we can always find a hotel with a tub.”

            “Maybe next time, Dean.” He cut the last piece. “Last one Dean, unless you want another slice.”

            Dean eagerly lapped up the last piece of pie, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he mumble. “Oh man that was good.” He swallowed the last piece and licked his lips. “Nah man I think I’m full. But let’s save the pie for another time.”

            Cas gave a nod and picked up the pie. He covered it with foil and stuck it in the fridge.

            Dean got up from the table. He walked up to the angel and captured him in a hug. He leaned forward and captured the other man’s lips with his own. They deepened the kiss and kept at it until they needed air. “Thanks Cas; this has been the best birthday in like ever.” He kissed him again and smirked when he felt the angel moan in his mouth. They broke the kiss and Cas smiled.

            “I am glad it was a good birthday.” The angel said with a smile. Dean could tell by his bright blue eyes that he being happy made the angel’s day possibly his year.

            Dean buried his head in Cas’s chest and smiled. “So how about that message?” He asked with a grin

            Cas smirked. “Dean, Dean you are sometimes too much.” He captured his lips with his own. “But it is your birthday.”

            Dean smiled. “Can’t wait for it Cas. Let’s go and find a good movie and you can give me a rub down.” He winked

            “Of course Dean,” He took his hand and smiled warmly. “Anything for you.” He kissed him and the toy headed to the ‘Dean Cave’ to watch a movie.

            Dean felt eager. This really was the best birthday ever and he couldn’t wait to see what else the night held in store for him. Maybe birthdays weren’t so bad.


End file.
